Auld Lang Syne
by theKrissyMaddie
Summary: {Outlaw Queen New Year's One Shot.} As Storybrooke rings in the New Year, Regina receives a mysterious phone call... Should Old Acquaintance be forgot, and never thought upon; The flames of Love extinguished and fully past and gone...that thou canst never once reflect on Auld Lang Syne


_Should Old Acquaintance be forgot,_  
_and never thought upon;_  
_The flames of Love extinguished,_  
_and fully past and gone:_  
_Is thy sweet heart now grown so cold,_  
_that loving breast of thine;_  
_That thou canst never once reflect_  
_On Auld Lang Syne._

* * *

She sat in the corner, resting her cheek in her palm, while her other hand twirled the flute of champagne sitting on the bar. Her eyes scanned the room, watching everyone laughing, chatting and clinging to one another. Henry was in the corner booth, his feet hanging off the edge as he "napped" on the red seat. She smirked, realizing his nap was now two hours in, and he wasn't even close to waking in time to count down.

Continuing her observation around the room, she spotted the Charming's talking with Granny and the dwarves by the other side of the counter, baby Neal smacking his hands on the bar- wide awake and ready to party; Ruby flirting with a few men from the local garage; Belle sitting at her own booth, her eyes glued to a book in her hands. She should go over and talk with her, ask how she's doing. But then again, no one had seen Gold in weeks and whenever anyone asked Belle where he was, she simply, yet bitterly, said "out of town for business" and would change the subject or walk away. Hook was drinking another beer, leaning against the juke box doing as Regina was doing- scanning the room and observing. Emma was…wait where was Emma?

"It's almost midnight!"

Regina rolled her eyes and looked to the blonde who had moved next to her. "Yes, it is. And Henry is down for the count." She looked back over to her, no, there, son and sighed. "Think I should wake him?"

"Probably. He was so invested in throwing confetti at midnight." Emma smiled, clinking her own flute of champagne against the one in Regina's hand. "Here's to a New Year."

"Hmm." Regina watched Emma sip her champagne. "At least you are starting it off on a good foot." She motioned towards Hook, who was smiling at the two women, but his gaze on Emma.

"And so are you. Regina, we found the Author's mystery book room place. That's a start! There has to be something else in there that will point us towards who they are."

"Well, it's been a slow start." Regina was looking back at Henry now. It was 11:55. "I'm going to wake him." Sliding off the bar stool, she moved to her snoring son. She smirked, wondering how he could fall asleep in such an uncomfortable position- his arm tucked under his cheek, the other hanging off his torso towards the floor. Giving him a gently shrug, she called his name quietly. He groaned, but stayed asleep. "Henry, it's time to count down!" She pushed his shoulder again, and stepped back as he opened his eyes and sat up. "What…what time is it?"

"Almost midnight!" She sat in the booth across from him, quickly looking around and seeing that Hook had moved to Emma now, both smiling and engaged in some corny conversation.

Henry rubbed his eyes and looked around too. The television that Granny had set up behind the counter was now blaring with news reporters chatting about the New Year, and random passer-byers shouting at the camera and cheering. His eyes looked from couple to couple, preparing to count down- glasses of champagne being refilled. Looking at his mother, he smiled. "How did you celebrate New Years in the Enchanted Forest?"

Regina laughed at his question. "We didn't really note the changing of the year. That's what birthdays were for."

Henry stretched and stood up, moving to sit in the seat next to his mother. "I'm sorry this year sucked."

She took his hand and looked into his still sleepy eyes. "It didn't suck. I got you back!"

"It's time! Everyone, shut up, it's time!" Grumpy was yelling at the occupants, reaching across the bar to turn up the television.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

Regina looked around again, seeing everyone counting and smiling.

"Seven, six, five…"

She heard Henry next to her, counting and reaching into his pockets to grab confetti. He quickly stood up on the cushioned seat and shouted.

"Four, three, two, one…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, turning to their significant others and kissing, clinking glasses, and drinking.

Regina just sat, observing, feeling the tiny bits of confetti dance around her. Raising her glass to herself she mumbled "hello New Year" and tossed back her champagne, slamming the glass down on the table.

Henry looked at his mother and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Happy New Year, Mom. I love you."

She smiled, tears in her eyes and looked at her son. "Happy New Year, Henry! I love you more!" She grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She reached into her pocket, pulling it out and seeing a restricted number on the screen. Confused, she answered. "Hello, this is Regina Mills."

"R…gina…it….bin"

"Hello?" She repeated, hearing only syllables and static. "Hello, who is this?"

"It…obin…Regi…an…hear me?"

"Robin?"

"Ye…its…Robin! Can you….me? I…hone…ortland…"

"Robin!" She jumped out of the seat and ran outside. Snow trickled down from the sky, mixing with the confetti that had settled in her hair. "Robin, where are you? Can you hear me?"

"I…in portlan…ith Rola…ing to find Stor…can't leav…iss you!"

"You're in Portland with Roland? Robin, you're breaking up, I can barely hear you!" She turned around and noticed that Henry, Emma and Mary Margaret were now outside, all with concerned looks on their faces.

"Yes, with Rol…I miss yo…"

"Where's Marian?"

"She's…."

"Robin?"

The line went dead. She looked down at her phone, seeing the call had ended and crumbled her hand around it. "He's still in Maine."

"How was he able to call you?" Emma asked, moving towards Regina, still staring at her phone.

"I don't know. It should be impossible with the town line being cursed…" her voice dragged off. "The curse must be breaking!" She looked up at the three with a smile on her face. She thre her phone back in her pocket. "Henry, stay here. Emma-"

Emma was already pulling her car keys out of her back pocket. "Let's go!'

The two ran to Emma's bug across the street. Regina looked back at Henry for a moment, tucked under Mary Margaret's arm, smiling at his mothers. As she settled into the passenger seat, Emma sped off. Regina took her phone back out her pocket and looked at the call screen again. "Restricted. That's what the call came in as."

"He could have been calling from a payphone."

"I thought those didn't exist anymore?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders. "I'm the one from the 21st century. You're the one who just recently joined!"

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde for a moment, then looked straight ahead as they turned down another street, leading to the town line.

As the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign came into view, Emma slowed down, her eyes wide with shock. "Who is that?"

"I don't know." Regina leaned forward, trying to stare past the headlights that were beaming in from the other side of the line. Just then, they heard the engine rev, and the car drove forward at full speed.

"What the hell!" Emma threw the car in reverse, pushing on the gas to move them back, just as the other car flew across the town line, sending bright lights everywhere as the barrier broke into pieces and disappearing into thin air. She slammed on the breaks as the black and white, old style car drove past them into town. "Is it…broken?"

Regina jumped out of the car and looked down the road, a cloud of snowy dust falling back to the ground behind the fancy car. "I…I think so." She turned and looked at Emma, who was approaching the line. "Be careful."

Emma nudged her hand forward, waiting to feel the curse surround her hand. There was nothing but the chilly air. She grinned and looked back at Regina. "It's down!"

A smile grew on her face as she walked up to Emma, watching the blonde move her hand forward more and back again. She did the same, then took a deep breath and stepped forward, her body fully crossing over the orange line that was still etched into the ground.

"Regina!"

Hearing her name, she turned around quickly, fearing Emma was invisible behind her. But there she was, laughing with joy. Regina laughed back, running her hands through her hair in shock.

Her phone rang again. She reached into her pocket and smiled. "Restricted!" She shouted at Emma, answering the call and putting it up to her ear. "Hello!"

"Regina? Can you hear me? It's Robin!"

* * *

**AN: I wanted to write a quick one shot in honor the New Year, and what better way to ring it in with Regina having hope again!  
**Reviews are appreciated :D


End file.
